warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Galleigo/General Weapon Classes
Here, I have classified different types of weapons in War Robots from different ranges and distinguished them by their charecteristics. Weapons whose names are in italics ''are not available on the live server however may have once been available on the test server. Class shorthands: Example LR2 (Long-Range class 2) Other short forms used: LHP (Light hardpoint), MHP (Medium hardpoint), HHP (Heavy hardpoint). Close Range (CR) CR1 Weapons: *Punisher (LHP) *Punisher Mk2 (MHP) *Thunder (HHP) These weapons are firearms. They are heavily affected by spreadfire and have ranges of 500m (however their effective ranges are much lower). These weapons work brilliantly at taking down Ancile shielding from far ranges as they can still deal full damage to the huge Ancile bubble from afar. At close range, these weapons are a nightmare and can quickly do huge amounts of damage. CR2 Weapons: *Aphid (LHP) *Pinata (LHP) *Orkan (MHP) These are short-ranged missiles. They do devastating damage when bursting however suffer from a reload exceeding ten seconds. CR3 Weapons: *Magnum (LHP) *Taran (MHP) These weapons fire bolts of plasma. The Magnum has no reload while the Taran has a very short five-second reload. They ignore energy shields like the Ancile and do enormous damage. All of them have a range of 350m. Medium Range (MR) MR1 Weapons: *Molot (LHP) *Molot Mk2 (MHP) *''Protolot (HHP) 'Similar to CR1 weapons but not as heavily affected by spreadfire. Maximum range of 800m. At close ranges, have about half the firepower of CR1 weapons. MR2 Weapons: *Spiral (LHP) *Hydra (MHP) Homing missiles. Range of 600m. Almost never miss. Fire 3 or 6 (depending on hardpoint) rockets with mediocre damage. Start a reload exceeding ten seconds. MR3 Weapons: *Pin (LHP) *Tulumbas (MHP) *Trident (HHP) Fire a few rockets with high damage. Rockets break through any shield and do not require direct hits to deal damage due to the large explosion. MR4 Weapons: *Zeus (HHP) Energy weapons. 600m range. Require lock-on to fire. High damage. Short reload. Long Range (LR) LR1 Weapons: *Nashorn (a.k.a. KwK 448mm) (HHP) *Kang Dae (HHP) Single, powerful shots. No splash, normal bullets. Start reloads exceeding ten seconds. LR2 Weapons: *Gekko (LHP) *Trebuchet (HHP) Fire energy beams. Gekko is continuous while the Trebuchet is a single shot. LR3 Weapons: *Noricum (LHP) *Zenit (HHP) Fire in a howitzer style, with an arched shot. Missiles travel slowly but do decent damage upon hitting. Noricum fires all at once while Zenit slowly fires missiles. Noricum fire is usually spread out. Under a certain distance, LR3 weapons cannot hit. Detailed documentation of each weapon category and usage All DPS values are in level 12 burst DPS. CR1 Punisher - 4060, fires for 25 seconds then a 10-second reload Punisher Mk2 - 6120, fires for 25 seconds then a 10-second reload Thunder - 16304, fires for 5 seconds then a 10-second reload - can reload while firing Higher range than other close-range weapons but affected by spread. For Punisher, try to close up to about 300m before doing damage. Remember that class CR3 weapons are a great threat against robots using full loadouts of CR1 weaponry. For Thunder, get as close as possible. The Thunder is extremely heavily affected by spreadfire. CR2 Aphid - 17304, fires 8 shots in a second then a 10-second reload Pinata - 14270, fires 16 shots in 1.6 seconds then a 15-second reload Orkan - 14270, fires 32 shots in 3.2 seconds then a 23-second reload - can reload while firing Again, CR3 weapons are a great threat (except for the Aphid). Keep in mind that Aphid will automatically fly up when fired thus fire it in the open. Robots using CR2 weapons are vulnerable to fast robots due to the slow travel speed of the Pinata and Orkan and the fact that Aphid will not follow robots. CR3 Magnum - 3365, fires 2 shots in a second. No reload. Taran - 7407, fires 8 bursts of 4 shots in 9.6 seconds then a 4.8-second reload. CR3 weapons are well known for high accuracy, short range and continuous fire. They also have 50m more range than class CR2 weapons. Because of this, when using a CR3-weapon loaded robot, always stay 320 to 340m away from your target. CR3 weapons work exceptionally well with fast robots (such as the Stalker) and robots that can jump (such as the rogatka and griffin). MR1 Molot - 2322, fires for 16 seconds then a 10-second reload. Molot Mk2 - 3840, fires for 15 seconds then a 10-second reload. Similar to CR1 weaponry, MR1 weapons have higher range than other weapons of their class but are affected by spreadfire. They are generally not used, however they do have the potential to do high damage at long ranges when multiple are used on a robot. MR2 Spiral - 6084, fires for 1 second then a 12-second reload Hydra - 3192, fires for 10 seconds then a 12-second reload Sporting the worst '''cycle DPS for any weapon (besides the Kang Dae and the Trebuchet), these are homing missiles. They almost never miss and have a good range of 600m. Not very good weapons, however, as mith MR1 weapons, they can do decent damage when multiple are stacked. MR3 Pin - 6403, fires for 1.6 seconds then a 12-second reload. Tulumbas - 6403, fires for 1.6 seconds then an 18-second reload. Trident - 5554, fires for 3.7 seconds then a 10-second reload. The MR3 weapons have huge splash damage. Note that they do the same damage, regardless of a direct hit or a slight miss. The explosion is huge, about 25m. Due to the range, these weapons are extremely effective against approaching shielded robots and robots armed with CR2 and CR3 type weapons. MR4 Zeus - 14891, fires for a second then a 5-second reload. The MR4's only weapon, Zeus, has a range of 600m, high damage, short reload and ignores shields like the Ancile. It is best used against robots with Anciles. The Anciles, taking up a heavy slot, will reduce firepower. The Zeus ignores it and still hits. On top of this, the Zeus' bolt can arch and hit behind walls (though this is unreliable). Category:Blog posts